Charmed: Charmed and Dangerous
| producer = James L. Conway; Jonathan Levin; Nell Scovell; Jon Par ; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Peter Chomsky; Daniel Cerone | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Julian McMahon; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Lost and Bound" | next = "The Three Faces of Phoebe" }} "Charmed and Dangerous" is the thirteenth episode of season four of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed and the eightieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jon Par with a script written by Monica Breen and Alison Schapker. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, February 7th, 2002 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge, who also serve as an executive consultant on this episode. * * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 4301079. Charmed 4x13 007.jpg Charmed 4x13 006.jpg Charmed 4x13 005.jpg Charmed 4x13 004.jpg Charmed 4x13 003.jpg Charmed 4x13 002.jpg Charmed 4x13 001.jpg * This episode had a viewership of 4.7 million people upon its initial broadcast. * Co-writer and story editor Monica Owusu-Breen is credited as Monica Breen in this episode. * This is the third episode of Charmed directed by Jon Par . It is his first episode from season four of the series. He previously directed "Death Takes a Halliwell". His next episode is "Long Live the Queen". * This is the fifth episode of Charmed written or co-written by Monica Breen. She previously wrote "A Knight to Remember". Her next episode is "We're Off to See the Wizard". * This is the fifth episode of Charmed written or co-written by Alison Schapker. She previously wrote "A Knight to Remember". Her next episode is "We're Off to See the Wizard". * Darryl Morris appeared last in episode 4x10, "A Paige from the Past". * This is the third episode of the series to have the word "Charmed" as part of its title. There are nine such episodes in total. The last one was "Charmed Again (Part 2)". The next one is "Centennial Charmed". Story notes * The full title of The Source is The Source of All Evil. By comparison, this is the Charmed counterpart to The First as seen in episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * The ancient vapor that is used to consume all mystical power is called The Hollow. * Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews both lose their powers to The Hollow in this episode. * Phoebe Halliwell has a premonition of Cole Turner sacrificing himself to save her from a demon. * Darklighters use a special crossbow, which fires bolts dipped with a poison that is lethal to Whitelighters. Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "Armed and Dangerous". Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, we thank you. * The Seer: Oh, I didn't do this for your future. I did it for mine. * Paige Matthews: I don't understand, if we got our powers back, where did the Source's go? * The Seer: Into the void. .... * Cole Turner: What'd he look like? * Phoebe Halliwell: Creepy half-face, and his good side has tribal markings, a little bit like... * Cole Turner: Belthazor. * Phoebe Halliwell: A little bit. Do you know who he is? Does he work for the Source? * Cole Turner: He doesn't work for The Source, he IS The Source. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2002 television episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified